


He's the Reason

by susieq22



Series: Whole Family AU [7]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Burns, Gen, Going into Shock, as is tradition bronev has been punched by both hershel and emmy, he's got a broken nose and is probably gonna have a black eye, hershel is a hurt boy, hershel is going into shock, post sanctuary scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieq22/pseuds/susieq22
Summary: While seeing the rest of the sanctuary crumble, Hershel has a final score to settle with who he used to call his father.





	He's the Reason

Bronev stumbled back, grabbing his nose. The sanctuary lay in crumbles before them. Aurora was gone.

Hershel Eisen was in more pain than he’d ever been in his life. He started to fall forward, hand clamping down on what he absolutely knew was a very serious burn in his side. Still, he persisted, righting himself and going for another blow.

“Stop,” Theodore said quietly, grabbing his shoulder before he could move any further.

“He’s the reason we’ve had to run for so long –!” He winced, then shot a glare at who he used to call his father, wishing now more than ever to actually kill him. He was right there!

Theodore’s hand on his shoulder tightened. “I know, but let him be. You’re hurt.” The professor motioned to the burn. “Not to mention how he hurt you before. You haven’t allowed yourself to recover from that –”

“Hershel,” Emmy butted in suddenly, standing next to her brothers. Her eyes glinted dangerously. “I’ll take care of him. Relax.”

The oldest sibling gave her a knowing look, gave a tight smile, then nodded, stepping backwards and nearly doubling over from the pain in his side making itself known. Theodore helped him to the ground, shrugging off his jacket to drape on his shoulders. Hershel’s eyes remained locked on Bronev as Emmy took a few deliberate steps towards him, steeled herself, then reeled back and punched Bronev hard on the right side of his face.

Bronev landed on the ground a few moments later, letting out a pained shout and holding a shaky hand to his right eye. Emmy shook her hand out a few times, huffed, then looked back at Hershel and Theodore, an eyebrow cocked in an unspoken question and expression satisfied.

Hershel nodded shakily. Theodore had wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders, feeling how his body trembled and shook with each pained inhale.

“Emmy. How far are Raymond and Nate?”

“Nate’s almost to the shore. Not sure about Raymond.” She knelt in front of them. “I’d imagine he’s not very far either. Probably helping the Yard here.”

“Hershel’s hurt badly.” Emmy’s eyebrows knitted together, concerned. “We couldn’t pay attention to it in the sanctuary, but – I think he’s going into shock.”

The oldest brother didn’t say anything to that, just trembling and staring ahead, breathing labored. Theodore held him tighter, and he swallowed a few times, skin sickly pale.

Emmy stood. With a glance at Bronev, who was still on the ground and holding his bloodied face, she ran towards the shoreline of the lake to help Nate as sirens blared in the distance.


End file.
